


Comforts

by wolfmusic218



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmusic218/pseuds/wolfmusic218
Summary: Only two people can drag Reese from the darkness.





	Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Thanks go out to Chellero for being the instigator for this story. I don’t think it’s exactly what she envisioned when she gave me the “sexy, sweaty Reese” prompt. And thanks for being such a great cheerleader, you fiend. ;)
> 
> And, to the ladies of Mi Amore. Y’all just rock. 
> 
> Unbeta’d so mistakes are mine. Mine. MINE!!

*******

It was the music that woke her from her light slumber. A thudding, bluesy beat that rattled the dishes in the cabinet on every downbeat. Finch had called her hours earlier; they’d lost someone tonight and it had hit them hard, John especially. He always took a loss hard, but this one Finch had said, this one was worse for so many reasons. Joss knew instinctively what he’d meant, so she didn’t ask for details. She didn’t want them. If John wanted to tell her, he would. Otherwise, she would just wait and see. And hope that what they had together would help pull him from the darkness she knew would follow him home. 

She’d known he’d come home, she just hadn’t been sure when. So, she’d waited. And she knew, because she knew him better than he probably realized, even now, that he wouldn’t come to her for comfort, not right away. He needed his time to brood, to rage, to feel guilty for something that wasn’t his fault. For a man who most saw as unpredictable, she found him to be just the opposite. She’d learned his habits and moods over the years, even when he’d tried to hide behind his facade of indifference and failed attempts to keep her at arm’s length. 

She’d gotten through all that, though. They’d both come a long way, but some things didn’t change. 

Joss threw off the blanket she’d pulled over her and stood, stretching her back and working out the couch kinks. She wasn’t in a hurry, she knew he’d be out there a while. Trying not to think of what he was dealing with in the garage, Joss straightened up the kitchen and set the dishwasher to run. Finally, running out of things to waste time with, she grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, popped the tops, and headed to the garage. 

When she opened the door, a sad smile turned her lips. John was on his knees, arms dotted with dust and grease, sweat dripping off his forehead and down his naked back. He’d thrown his jacket and shirt over the seat of the motorcycle he was working on. The music covered the sound of her entrance so she stood and watched him for a minute. If not for the situation, she would have been immediately turned on by the sight. She’d always been attracted, even when she hadn’t wanted to be. She had to rein it in right now, though, it wasn’t the time. 

Even so, she wasn’t surprised to see him like this. He came down here often when the world he lived in got to be too much. When the guilt he carried on his shoulders like a cape got to be too heavy. He’d come here and sweat it out, curse a blue streak, scrape his knuckles bloody, and then when he felt like he could face her, he would come to her. 

Tonight was different, though. They’d lost people before, and it always hurt, but for John Reese, the loss of a child was more than he could handle. So, she came to him. He wouldn’t be happy to see her she knew, but it didn’t matter. He needed her, even if he would rail against needing her for this. 

She leaned in the doorway and watched the muscles in his back tense and flex and bunch as he worked. His hand slipped, his fist scraping against some metal part. The frustration and anger seemed to get the better of him as his hand came down hard on the bike repeatedly. His fury getting the better of him, he let out a barrage of curses, something he so rarely did. Then he was quiet. Deathly quiet. She watched as his shoulders sagged and started to shake, his forehead resting on the gas tank. 

That was her cue. 

She walked slowly down the steps and pushed a wrench out of the way with her foot. Both so she wouldn’t trip on it and to make a little noise to keep from startling him. A startled Reese was a dangerous Reese. His head came up with the sound.

His back straightened and he wiped his face. “Not now, Joss.” 

She ran the cold beer between his shoulderblades. “Yep, now. I’m not sure what time you got home, but from the looks of you, it’s been long enough.” 

He cut his eyes at her, but didn’t turn his head. “It’s not a good idea for you to be down here right now.” 

Joss huffed and pulled an old chair out, setting it down close, but not too close. She sat and placed the beer on the floor next to him. “Says who?” 

Reese wiped his hands on his pants and grabbed the beer. “I don’t want to talk.” He threw his head back and drank half of it. 

She nodded and softened her voice. “That’s fine, I don’t either. I just brought you a beer.” 

At that, he turned his head giving her a long look. He knew what she was doing. He knew she wanted to help. He loved her for it, but he just couldn’t get the image out of his head and the last thing he wanted to do was share it with her.

She didn’t shy away from his gaze, just let him get his fill. His face betrayed the stress and strain he’d been under, even though he tried to hide it from her. 

Reaching out her hand, Joss wiggled her fingers at him. “C’mere.” 

“Joss....” He shook his head, even though he wanted to go to her. The darkness was something he’d always tried to keep from her. He knew she got angry when he did it, but he also knew how much she cared. He was still amazed by that fact, even after all this time.

She lowered her voice, “John. I need this.” 

He let out a huff of frustration. “That’s not fair.” He could never deny her anything and she knew it.

“All’s fair....” She shrugged and kept her hand out. “...and all that.” 

He hesitated, staring at her hand. After a short battle of wills, she just shook her head with a “you stubborn man” and went to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. 

Sitting on the hard concrete of the garage floor, she just held him. A few minutes later, when his arms came around her, she knew she’d broken through. 

But she also knew, as she ran her hand over his back, that this was just the beginning. There was a storm brewing within him, one he was trying so hard to control and keep from her, that needed to come out or it would eat away at him.

“Amara.” The word was whispered so softly, Joss barely heard it. But her heart clenched at the sound of their daughter’s name. 

“What about her, baby? She’s fine. She’s asleep.” 

His arms tightened around her and he spoke as if she hadn’t. And, Joss knew, she might as well not have; he was in his own place right now. “I saw her in that little girl. They could have been sisters. I couldn’t help her. What if I can’t be there for her?”

Joss kissed the top of his head, running her fingers through his hair knowing it would soothe him a little. He gripped her even tighter. “What if I can’t protect you?” 

A tear rolled down her cheek into his hair. She knew his fears for their safety. They hadn’t changed just because they’d gotten married. He’d been over protective long before that. Even before her shooting, he’d made it his mission to protect her. It was the first thing he promise her in their vows. The day she told him he was going to be a father (to the surprise of both of them), his whole vision changed. It scared her sometimes. She didn’t want his focus on them when he was out there. 

But answering his question was just going to be more of the same. She needed to shake him up a little. 

She stood, extracting herself from his embrace. “Come with me.” Taking his hand, she pulled him towards the stairs. 

At the bottom, he tightened his grip and stopped her. “No, Joss. I can’t. Not like this. I don’t want her to see me like this.” 

She took a step up and turned to face him so they were face to face. Brushing her hand over his cheek, she kissed him softly. “She’s not going to see anything; she’s sound asleep. Remember, she sleeps like you do.” She kissed his nose and gave his hand another tug. “Come on. You need this.”

The room was dark except for a Minion nightlight their daughter insisted never, ever, ever be removed. Joss peeked in to make sure she really was asleep and not faking like she often did. Her father, in his infinite wisdom, had taught her that trick. 

Reese stood next to her bed, his eyes focused on his daughter. The daughter he never in his wildest dreams believed he would ever have. He loved Joss. He loved loving her. She was everything good in his life; he was humbled every day that she loved him back just as fiercely and had agreed to spend her life with him. 

But Amara....their daughter, their surprise baby, made his heart beat. She took his breath and gave it back to him. He had never known a love as powerful as the one he felt for her. Hadn’t even realized that it was possible to love as deeply as he did. He would live for her, die for her, and kill for her.

He wanted to reach for her, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want what he was feeling, where his head was, to affect her in any way. 

“Look at her, John. Look at me. We love you. We love you so damn much. But you have to stop this. You have to stop bringing us into your work. That scares me, knowing that you do that. You lose your focus and that could get you killed.” 

Reese dropped to his knees, his eyes still on the crib. “I can’t help it....” The pain in his voice made her ache. 

Joss kneeled in front of him, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. “Yes. Yes, you can. Baby, I know you can, I’ve seen it firsthand. I’ve seen you block your feelings to get the job done so many times. I need you to do that. I need that soldier in you to come out when you’re working. Leave the dad and husband at home where he belongs.” 

“I know you hurt for that little girl tonight, but you’re not to blame and she was not Amara. I know you did all that you could do because I know you. If it was possible for you to save her, you would have. But you have to remember something else: Amara is safe here. If she wasn’t, we’d know. Thanks to Finch, this place is practically Fort Knox. And she has me, a former cop and soldier, with her twenty-four seven. You need to trust me to protect her when you’re not here.” 

“Oh God, I do...but it’s so hard to let it go. The two of you....” He struggled to find the words and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. “I love you both. So much.” 

It still took her breath to hear him say it and to know it was true. She leaned back and pressed a kiss to his brow. 

“I know you do. I love you, too. And Amara knows how much her daddy loves her. Have you not noticed how much that baby girl tries to be like you? God, John, she even sits like you - which, by the way, is gonna have to stop once she’s out of diapers.” She felt his grin in her hands. 

Joss kissed his brow again, then slowly moved down his face, kissing as she went. His nose, both cheeks, his chin...all got kisses. She could feel him relaxing. She slid her hands down his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into his. “I love you, John Reese, and you’re best man, best husband and father I’ve ever known. And every day when you come home, we’ll be here. Safe and sound and waiting for you.” 

He let out a gasping sob and crushed his mouth to hers, tasting and teasing her lips almost brutally. Finally pulling back to catch his breath, he leaned back to look at her. He gave a hard swallow. “I need.....” 

Hearing those words startled her as he so rarely verbalized his own needs. “Tell me what you need, John.” She tightened her grip around him, bringing them together from knees to chest. “Tell me.....” 

“You. I need you.”

She took a nip of his neck and felt him jerk with tension. He was holding back. “I’ve always been yours. Always will be.”

Reese stood and pulled her into his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his hips. “We need to get out of this room.” She only nodded against his shoulder. 

They made it as far as the hallway outside their bedroom before Reese pressed his wife against the wall, devouring her mouth and holding her up with one hand under her rear. His other stripped her of her top and the sound he made when he realized she’d been braless the whole time made her giggle against his mouth. 

She could feel him hard against her and tucked her feet tight against his rear, pulling him closer. “Pants”, was all she could gasp as he took a handful of her breast between his teeth. Reaching down, she unsnapped his pants and pushed them down with her feet. 

“Bed. Now.” 

Reese pulled away from the wall and felt his way into the bedroom, his mouth still doing wonders to her. Setting her down at the end of the bed, he stripped her of her pants and panties and then looked up at her. “I can’t promise to be gentle tonight.”

Joss turned him and pushed him down on the bed. “I didn’t ask you to be.” She pulled his pants off and tossed them behind her. Climbing over him and straddling his hips, she took his mouth as she took him inside her. “I can take whatever you give.” 

Reese’s hips shot up off the bed as she clenched around him. He knew he’d leave bruises on her hips, but he had to have her like this. Flipping them over so she was on her back, he pounded into her, pulling gasps and cries from her as he did. 

Reaching down between them, Reese brought her over the edge with a few well timed swipes of his thumb. She let out a stream of curses and Reese knew the skin of his back would be raw in the morning. 

When he slowed the pace to give her a respite, Joss nudged him with her heel. “Don’t. Don’t stop.”

It wasn’t possible to love her more than he did right now. 

Reese sat back on his thighs, pulling her up with him and allowing him to go even deeper. She let out a gasp and he checked to make sure she was okay. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed, her mouth open and gasping for air. She must have felt his eyes on her because she opened hers and set them on his. It was a feral look, her hair wild, his pupils dilated. Then she started moving. Riding him and running her hands over his chest and scraping her nails down his back. She kissed him hard as she tightened around him again. 

She was close. So quicky. This man, the things he could make her body do. She would never, ever be satisfied by anyone else, ever. He’d spoiled her. And he knew it. 

He held her tight, bringing her up and pulling her back down, twisting his hips, aiming for that perfect angle. He knew the second he hit it when she let out a quick scream and buried her face in his neck. 

He followed her over the edge with a groan so deep he felt it in his toes. 

 

It could have been minutes or hours before he came out of his stupor, he wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was his beautiful, incredible wife was still wrapped around him and they hadn’t moved a muscle. 

He leaned back and brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her nose. “Hey.” 

She snuggled in closer and mumbled something that sounded like “Don’t move” against his neck, and threw her arms around his shoulders in a lazy embrace.

Reese let out a chuckle. “C’mon, wife, let’s lay down.” He shifted them, laying her down on her side and wrapping his arms around her. Pulling the comforter over them, he brushed a kiss behind her ear. “I love you.” 

She only grunted, but tucked her feet between his legs and wiggled closer against him. 

 

*******

Joss woke with a start. Not sure this time what had woken her, she sat up. The bedroom door was still open, letting in a little light from the hall. Turning, she realized that Reese was still in bed, sprawled out on his back, lightly snoring. 

And he had company. 

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Draped on his chest, on her back just like her daddy, was their daughter. Even their heads were turned the same way. Reese had his hand protectively over Amara’s belly and she had her hand on his. 

Joss shook her head with a grin and covered both of their hands with hers. Like father, like daughter. This was exactly what they both needed. 

His eyes opened slowly and focused on her. He gave her a small smile and glanced down at his daughter and then back up at his wife. He reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. “Thank you for tonight. For knowing what I needed.” 

Joss ran a finger down Amara’s leg, and laid back down next to them. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. “You’re not that hard a nut to crack, Mr. Reese. Now, sleep.”

His arms around his family, Reese closed his eyes. 

“Oh. And I love you, too.” 

He smiled. 

 

END


End file.
